


bite me, punish me

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bratting, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: Hyuck sonrió, echando la cabeza a un lado, dándole vía libre a la lengua de su lobo y frotándose lentamente contra aquella prominente entrepierna. Quizá no se le daban bien las palabras, ni expresar sus sentimientos, pero sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que Mark le perdonara hasta el más imperdonable de sus errores.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	bite me, punish me

Donghyuck se quedó sin respiración cuando, de la nada, su cuerpo fue lanzado sin cuidado contra la dura pared de piedra. Parpadeó al sentir el fuerte agarre de una mano en su mandíbula, que le obligó a mirar al frente. El ligero estupor del golpe no tardó en transformarse en una descarada sonrisa ladeada en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron con los de Mark. 

—Ups, me has pillado —la última palabra sonó como un ronroneo. Se movió bajo el cuerpo del lobo, buscando un contacto algo más íntimo, pero Mark lo inmovilizó con más rudeza y él hizo un puchero—. Ay, me haces daño. 

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa —el gruñido que soltó Mark más que asustarle, le complació, por eso se mordió el labio inferior y alzó las cejas. 

—Y yo te dije que a mí nadie me da órdenes, ni siquiera tú, Markiu. 

El mayor quería morder aquella jodida sonrisa socarrona hasta borrársela de la cara, quería atarlo al cabezal de la cama para evitar que se pusiera en peligro de aquella forma tan infantil.

—Apestas a mí —siseó Mark—, eres como una puta diana para ellos, Donghyuck, irán a por ti para hacerme daño a mí, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes de eso?

El castaño bufó, rodando los ojos. 

—Pues que vengan. No les tengo miedo. 

Pero Mark sí lo tenía. La sola idea de que Donghyuck fuera herido por aquella panda de salvajes le revolvía el estómago. No lo matarían, le harían cosas mil veces peores, y por fuerte e inteligente que fuera el más pequeño, si ellos lo tenían en la mira, no podría luchar contra eso. 

Empezaba a maldecir el día en el que se habían quedado solos en el aula de castigo, el momento en el que Donghyuck lo había invitado a aquella estúpida fiesta y habían acabado enrollándose en la oscuridad del bosque. 

No, en realidad no maldecía haberlo conocido, en realidad, se odiaba a él mismo por haber metido a Donghyuck en aquel mundo, por no haber podido evitar que el gilipollas e incontrolable de Hak le mordiera aquella noche de luna llena. La idea inicial siempre había sido sencilla, follárselo y dejarlo en eso, en un encuentro casual, estaba seguro de que Donghyuck también se le había acercado con esas mismas intenciones, pero en cuanto lo vio retorciéndose en el suelo, sobreviviendo a la transformación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacerse cargo del desastre que había provocado el estúpido de su hermano. 

—Pues deberías tenérselo, Hyuckie. Me odian, te odiarán a ti en cuanto te descubran, y si llegaran a hacerte daño por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría. 

El roce hacía el cariño, y ahí estaba Mark, perdiendo los estribos como pocas veces hacía por culpa de un niñato ególatra y desvergonzado, al que le había hecho un hueco en su casa, en su cama y tal vez, en un lugar más cálido que estaba un poco más arriba a la izquierda. 

Suspiró, mirándole a los ojos en medio de aquel largo silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Su voz había sido suave, cuidadosa, teñida de una ligera desesperación que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, y aquello siempre tenía más efecto en Hyuck que la rabia y los gritos, porque a esas cosas ya no les tenía miedo, y porque Mark había sido el primero en tratarlo de _aquella otra forma,_ en llamarle de aquel otro modo sin burla en su voz, “Hyuckie”. 

—Vayamos a casa. 

Tiró de él, alejándose de su cálido cuerpo y obligándole a seguir sus pasos. Donghyuck se retorció un poco, tironeó de su muñeca atrapada unas pocas veces antes de darse por vencido y gimotear con molestia. A diferencia de siempre, el castaño no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el viaje a casa. Se limitó a mirar por la ventana del coche, con las rodillas pegadas el pecho y la cabeza apoyada en el frío vidrio. Ni siquiera protestó cuando Mark puso aquella música “aburrida y vacía” que tanto detestaba. 

Cuando aparcó en frente del jardín, el pelinegro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo. Donghyuck salió del coche a toda prisa y entró en casa sin esperarle. 

Mark hizo lo mismo con lentitud, brindándole a Hyuck la soledad que seguramente necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Entró en casa, saludando con un cabezazo distraído a su hermano, que estaba tumbado en el sofá mirando una película. 

—¿Qué mierda le pasa a Hyuck? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? —dijo Hak volviéndose de nuevo hacia la pantalla de plasma—. Te dije que ese crío tan solo te traería dolores de cabeza. 

—Te pedí que no le dejaras salir esta noche —respondió el menor de los hermanos con cansancio, ignorándolo deliberadamente todo. Ni siquiera esperó a que el otro contestara antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. 

—Sí ya, se escapó por la ventana... supongo, hasta que no lo he visto entrar por la puerta pensaba que seguía en su cuarto. 

Mark no se tomó la molestia de contestar. Estaba claro que a Hak la seguridad de Donghyuck le importaba más bien poco. 

En cuanto llegó al piso de arriba, pudo escuchar el roce de las telas y los crujidos del suelo de parqué que Donghyuck hacía mientras se quitaba la ropa. Lo observó ponerse una de sus sudaderas apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, e intentó no prestar atención al hecho de que el más pequeño había decidió no ponerse pantalones. 

Donghyuck lo miró por encima del hombro, percatándose de su presencia, y rodeó la cama hasta sentarse al lado del colchón del que se había apoderado. Al menos, fuera lo que fuese lo que le pasaba, no era tan horrible como para que no quisiera dormir con él. Por alguna razón, Hyuck le recordaba un cachorrito escarmentado.

Decidió no decir nada y cerrar la puerta tras él. Se quitó las botas de piel y los tejanos, se dio una rápida ducha y, siguiendo los pasos del castaño, se puso tan sólo una camiseta de manga corta —que a dura penas le tapaba el elástico de sus calzoncillos— antes subirse a la cama. Hyuck seguía sentado en el borde opuesto, y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Una de sus rodillas saltaba con nerviosismo, y Mark alzó una ceja cuando lo escuchó balbucear, como quien intenta buscar las palabras correctas. 

—Lo... siento. 

Mark retuvo con éxito la exaltación de sorpresa que le provocó aquella confesión. Hyuck se encogió en su sitio, girándose ligeramente hacia él cuando no obtuvo más que silencio. 

—Hasta ahora yo... mis decisiones solo me perjudicaban a mí —Mark no pudo con aquella voz rota y la distancia que había entre ellos en aquel momento, por eso se arrastró hacía él, llevando una mano hasta su pelo, que besó y acarició con cariño, justo antes de que Hyuck aferrara sus pequeñas manos a la tela de su camiseta—. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a... _esto_ , me cuesta creer que alguien esté dispuesto a... —se detuvo un instante, bajando la mirada hacia abajo, avergonzado de lo que había estado a punto de decir—, a protegerme. 

—Está bien —susurró Mark, llevó su otra mano hasta la barbilla de Hyuck y lo obligó a alzar la cabeza. Le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual se amplió en cuanto Donghyuck la empezó a imitar—. Todo lo que hago es para mantenerte a salvo, pronto todo esto habrá terminado y podrás volver a desafiarme todo lo que quieras... es más, ni siquiera me siento a gusto obligándole a hacer cosas, yo solo quiero mantenerte alejado de mis problemas, ¿sabes? 

Donghyuck asintió, soltando una risita algo tímida, pero su semblante no tardó en tornarse ligeramente serio en cuanto su mirada bajó. De la nada posó una mano sobre el muslo de Mark y se inclinó hacia delante, dejando un suave y casi fantasmal beso sobre sus labios.

Mark sabía lo que vendría a continuación, y se relamió los labios.

Nunca le habían puesto nombre a la clase de relación que mantenían. Al principio, tampoco había sido realmente necesario, había sido sólo sexo desenfrenado fruto de la tensión que no hacía más que crecer y crecer si se sentía ignorada. Después, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la tensión jamás sería del todo resuelta, acabaron comprendiendo que tal vez dormir en la misma cama facilitaría mucho las cosas. Pero a esas alturas, en las que la necesidad de contacto iba mucho más allá de la satisfacción de sus deseos sexuales, donde se daban las gracias, las buenas noches y los buenos días, tal vez llamarse “amantes” no era suficiente, ni lo más indicado. 

Aún así, intentaban no pensar mucho en ello. Al fin y al cabo, Mark había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que sus intenciones iban mucho más allá del simple compañerismo, del sexo o el deseo, y Hyuck lo aceptaba con gusto, estaba agradecido, e incluso lo devolvía con el mismo entusiasmo, de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo. 

Así pues, ponerse a darle vueltas a aquel asunto no tenía sentido en aquellos momentos, mucho menos cuando Mark, que aún no se había recuperado de la angustia que había sentido al oler la esencia de Hyuck tan cerca de sus enemigos aquella noche, tomó la cintura de Hyuck con fuera y lo sentó en su regazo, obligándole a abrir la boca al estirar de su melena castaña hacia atrás. 

Hyuck jadeó en cuanto sintió un par de labios sobre su cuello, que lo lamieron, besaron y mordieron hasta hacerle olvidar lo ridículo que se había sentido tan sólo unos pocos minutos atrás. Sonrió, echando la cabeza a un lado, dándole vía libre a la lengua de su lobo y frotándose lentamente contra aquella prominente entrepierna. 

Quizá no se le daban bien las palabras, ni expresar sus sentimientos, pero sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que Mark le perdonara hasta el más imperdonable de sus errores. 

—¿Me vas a castigar, Mark? —susurró, apartando el rostro del pelinegro de su cuello y mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisilla ladina. Mark gruñó, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus profundos ojos negros se empezaron a teñir de dorado e incluso sus colmillos, que solo solían cuando estaba a punto de perder el control, empezaron a sobresalir de entre sus labios. Ante aquella visión, incluso Hyuck, cuyo fuerte era el autocontrol, empezó a sentir los signos primarios de la transformación en su organismo—. ¿Ya estás así? Pero si solo me has lamido un poquito... 

—Siempre me haces lo mismo —darle donde más le dolía, utilizar ese ronroneo al hablar, mover sus manos con destreza a pesar de tener la mirada de un inocente virgen. Lo subía a lo alto de una montaña ruso y luego le prohibía tirarse al vacío. 

Odiaba que aquel niñato lo hubiera calado con tanta rapidez. 

—Vamos, Markiu —Donghyuck cerró los ojos y onduló sus caderas, dejando salir un suave gemido a la vez que clavaba sus dos pulgares en cada uno de los colmillos del otro lobo—, para de inquietarte. 

Mark tomó aire, la punta de su lengua lamió los dedos intrusos de su boca, y tras cerrar los ojos y suspirar, consiguió que los colmillos volvieran a su tamaño natural. De no ser así, podrían llegar a hacerle daño. 

Pero el más pequeño ni siquiera le dio un par de segundos de tregua. Justo después de abrir los ojos, ya tenía la desesperada boca de Hyuck sobre la suya, iniciando un beso húmedo y hambriento que lo obligó a apoyarse contra el cabezal de la cama. 

Sus manos fueron directas a aquel culo que no dejaba de frotarse con insistencia contra él, lo apretó con brusquedad, disfrutando de los jadeos que Hyuck dejaba sobre sus labios cada vez que sus dedos se adentraban ligeramente hacia dentro. Cuando le quitó la sudadera todo pareció ralentizarse de repente, rompió el beso tan solo para poder pasear su boca por su pecho, entreteniéndose especialmente sobre sus pezones, mientras acariciaba sus piernas desnudas con pereza y lo escuchaba susurrar su nombre; Donghyuck se había bajado los calzoncillos, y podía oír y sentir como se aliviada a él mismo con lentitud, chocando la punta y sus nudillos con su abdomen. 

Le tiró de espaldas a la cama. El castaño pegó un gritito de sorpresa, abriendo mucho los ojos y cerrando las piernas por inercia, con su mano aún aferrada a su erección. Mark sonrió ante la visión de sus mejillas sonrojadas, y se desnudó (y lo desnudó) de arriba a abajo antes de inclinarse hacia él. Ni siquiera tuvo que abrirle las piernas, en cuanto su cuerpo hizo el amago de acercarse, Hyuck se las separó sin vergüenza, recibiéndole con una sonrisa y un gimoteo. El pequeño abrazó sus hombros, enrollando sus esbeltas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, empujándolo hacia abajo con los talones contra su culo; Mark no reprimió el gemido que escapó de sus labios en cuanto se tocaron, y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, al igual que hizo Hyuck, pero con más fuerza. 

Empezó a embestir, lentamente y sin prisas, metió una mano entre sus cuerpos e hizo que se mantuvieran pegado a medida que se humedecían contra sus dedos. No tardaron demasiado en llenar la habitación con el sonido de sus jadeos, y Mark decidió que tenía ganas de llevarlo al límite, así que descendió, rápido y sin avisar, metiéndose la erección de Hyuck en la boca sin pensárselo dos veces. 

El pequeño lobo no tardó en hundir sus largos dedos en su cabello negro, en rogar y abrir las piernas implorando por más, por piedad. 

—Mark, no, me voy a...

—Shhh —enroscó la lengua, la pasó por la punta—. Este es tu castigo. 

Por eso se detuvo en el último momento, dejando a Hyuck con la espalda encorvada y los nudillos blancos mientras apretaba las blancas sábanas. 

—Serás cabrón —gimoteó Hyuck—. Duele, duele...

—¿No decías que te gustaba el dolor? —se inclinó hacia él relamiéndose las comisuras de sus labios con una sonrisa radiante. Lo besó, acunándole la cara. Donghyuck lo abrazó de nuevo, buscando desesperadamente la piel con piel. 

—Coge ya el lubricante —le ordenó al oído el castaño.

Y Mark lo obedeció al instante. Los pocos segundos que el pelinegro tardó en tomar el bote de la mesita de noche fueron suficientes como para que Hyuck se irguiera sobre la cama y le obligara a ceder el control. Le arrebató el líquido pringoso de las manos y se echó un poco en los dedos, subiéndose en su regazo. 

—Prepárame a mí —su mano descendió, hasta agarrar la erección del mayor, que gimió por lo bajo—. Y yo me ocuparé de ti. 

Mark asintió, llevando dos de sus dedos a la boca de Donghyuck, los cuales lamió y succionó sin apartar aquella mirada felina de la suya. Luego, los llevó a su entrada, acompañándolos con lubricante cuyo frío le hizo pegar un leve salto. 

Hyuck sabía relajarse, no tenía ninguna clase de vergüenza, sabía moverse contra sus dedos y dar indicaciones, por eso el tercer dedo entró con rapidez, y luego, con cuidado, recibió a Mark, casi sin dolor, golpeando aquel punto con cierta violencia, pero quedándose quieto hasta recibir la señal. Se apoyó en el hombro de Mark, asimilando la tirantez que sentía allí abajo, y tras varios minutos, frotó su mejilla contra la del pelinegro, y susurró: —Ya puedes castigarme, cariño. 

Nunca nada descontroló con tanta rapidez al calmado Mark Lee. 

Lo sacó de encima suyo, y Hyuck, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el repentino vacío, dejó que Mark se pusiera detrás suyo, de rodillas, y que volviera a meterse con rapidez, sosteniéndole con una mano en su bajo vientre y la otra dándole atención a su adolorida erección. 

—Agárrate al cabezal. 

Lo hizo. Durante el sexo, pocas veces pedían las cosas por favor. 

En cuanto Mark empezó a moverse, Donghyuck no pudo volver a decir nada coherente. Cerró los ojos, viendo destellos cegadores detrás de sus párpados, y se aferró con fuerza a aquella dura madera, como había hecho tantas veces antes. Gimió el nombre de Mark una y otra vez, pidiéndole más, y el pelinegro hacía lo mismo, halagándole, susurrando su nombre mientras pegaba el pecho a su espalda y le mordía la oreja jadeante. 

—Quiero... montarte —dijo Hyuck, recibiendo una última estocada que le dejó sin aliento antes de separarse. 

Mark concedió sus deseos, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose con las piernas abiertas, esperándole con el cuerpo perlado por una ligera capa de sudor. Hyuck lo admiró mientras gateaba hacia él. Su piel suave, clara y tersa, su cabello negro alborotado y aquellos jodidos labios hinchados y rojos por sus besos. 

Se sentó encima, alineándose con Mark y hundiéndose con extrema facilidad. Volvieron a gemir cuando Mark empezó a mover las piernas elevándolo arriba y abajo con demasiada calma, pero sin intención de detenerse, con cuidado, abrazándose con fuerza.

Mark podía ser tan suave como brusco era. 

Donghyuck lo rodeó con sus brazos también, empezando a moverse y susurrándole su nombre en la oreja, gimiendo y suplicándole que lo hiciera llegar de una jodida vez. 

Mark fue el primero en correrse, apretando a Hyuck contra él, jadeando y agarrándole con fuerza las caderas mientras daba las últimas embestidas, haciendo que Donghyuck acabara de colapsar contra su abdomen; con fuerza, ruidosamente, como siempre. 

Se quedaron un buen rato así. Aferrados el uno al otro, unidos por algo más que la piel, recuperándose del momento. Fue Mark el primero en moverse, el que limpió el estropicio que habían causado y el que le puso de nuevo su propia sudadera a Hyuck. 

Se acurrucaron en la cama, abrazados, con la cabeza de Mark apoyada contra el pecho del más pequeño, con aquel pulso constante y rítmico calmándole hasta los límites del sueño. 

—Si tus castigos van a ser así, no creo que dejé de hacer lo que me dé la gana. 

Mark se rio, frotando su cara contra la tela de la sudadera y pasando una pierna por encima de las de Hyuck. 

—El verdadero castigo vendrá cuando vuelvas a ponerte en peligro y te recuerde este momento, del cual de privaré. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? Eso es cruel incluso para mí —el castaño se removió, fingiendo una exagerada indignación, hasta que finalmente volvió a tumbarse. Hubo un leve silencio, un suspiro y un suave beso que fue depositado con cariño contra su cabellera negra—. Gracias, Markiu. 

Mark lo abrazó con más fuerza. Después de todo, Hyuck no había dejado de dar lo mejor de sí desde que se había transformado. Era una persona fuerte, decidida, a la que nadie había tratado con respeto, malacostumbrada a muestras de amor falsas. 

Donghyuck lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, y Mark lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sabía que la paciencia y el cariño harían más efecto que cualquier otra cosa. 

Y lo quería, lo quería con locura. Y sabía que Hyuck lo quería a él. 

—Está bien —acabó por susurrar.

Porque a pesar de que las gracias no eran realmente necesarias entre ellos, Mark sonrió al recordar aquello que él mismo le había dicho mucho tiempo atrás, después de su primera discusión.

Un gracias siempre era mejor que mil lo siento. 

_Noone_


End file.
